The invention relates to a ball circulation unit for a linear ball guide, which is movable along the longitudinal axis of a guiding rail which has a circular cross-section and which it embraces at least partially, having several cross-sectionally distributed continuous rows of balls which are guided in a multi-component cage, each of which components comprises a carrying portion in which the balls, from the cage, project radially inwardly, while resting on the guiding rail; a returning portion and deflecting portions connecting the two at their ends, with the carrying portion and the returning portion each extending parallel to the longitudinal axis and with the cage parts each forming guiding grooves for the balls, being connected to each other via centering bars and being accommodated in a basic member.
With ball circulation guiding means it is known to provide the outer carrying tracks on which the balls are supported in the carrying portion in the form of individual track segments. The individual track segments are received in support means. The cage for guiding the balls is usually designed in one part.